


【九澤】Want You

by kanesilver



Category: Real Person Fiction, 九澤, 零鋒
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanesilver/pseuds/kanesilver
Summary: Hmm...欲求不滿的鋒澤？
Relationships: 陳零九/邱鋒澤
Kudos: 50





	【九澤】Want You

陳零九喝了一口水，唇瓣被沾濕，泛著光澤，那人伸出舌頭舔了一圈，嘴唇又恢復了原本的紅。

邱鋒澤也跟著喝了口水，卻緩解不了他的口乾舌燥。

陳零九拿著鉛筆在歌詞的初稿上塗塗改改，石墨蹭在紙上沙沙的聲音柔軟輕盈，降落在邱鋒澤的心上竟有點毛毛躁躁。

他突然就坐不下去了，站了起來走去空調開關的位置，「怎麼突然感覺好熱哦，我把溫度調低一點。」

「好像也是。」陳零九應了一聲，似乎是被邱鋒澤的話挑起了身體的感覺，「的確是有點熱。」說著就把運動外套脫掉。

邱鋒澤坐回了座位，心思卻完全集中不了在新歌的創作上，他把下巴抵在了水瓶上，一雙眼眸開始不安份地在陳零九身上飄來飄去。

從略帶凌亂的棕色頭髮飄到認真看著紙張而低垂的眼簾，那人深邃的輪廓是混血基因天生自帶的帥氣，鼻子是高挺的，剛刮過沒多久的鬍子在小麥色的皮膚泛起了淺淺的青色痕跡，寬大的T恤領口讓邱鋒澤可以清晰地看到陳零九的脖子與悄悄探出頭來的鎖骨，連吞嚥口水時上下滾動的喉結都可以看得清清楚楚，寬闊的肩線延伸出去，隱沒了在黑色領口的一端。

陳零九認真思考的時候有個習慣，可能連他本人也不太知道，在沉思的時候那人總是習慣露出一小截舌頭，眼睛微微瞇著，不論是有心還無意，輕輕的一舉一動都能在邱鋒澤的心底挑起一大片波瀾。

那人小聲地念著歌詞，似乎是在確認著通不通順，嘴唇在邱鋒澤眼中不停地開開合合，末了那抹撩得他心猿意馬的舌頭又再一次探出頭來，在上唇劃過半圈。

嘖，怎麼搞得他好像很欲求不滿似的。

他脫掉了一邊的鞋子，在桌底輕輕踢了陳零九一腳，聲音有點啞啞的，「誒，休息一下吧。」

陳零九繼續埋頭於手上的工作，「等一下，改完這段就好了。」

邱鋒澤噘了一下嘴，心思添了一絲絲的不滿，於是他的腳就從那人的小腿開始一路摩挲到大腿，腳指頭隔著襪子與褲子在大腿內側撓了幾下，「不行，就要現在。」

陳零九抬眼，竟看到了邱鋒澤眼角帶紅的臉，他輕笑著，「你乖乖喔，再五分鐘就好。」

「不要，」邱鋒澤難得任性，腳丫子也示威性的抵在了陳零九胯下。「我就要現在。」

陳零九笑了出聲，終於也放下了筆並把桌子推到一旁，他張開了雙臂，邱鋒澤馬上就一蹦一跳地撲進了懷裡，跨坐了在他腿上，活像個興奮地撲上自己最愛玩具熊而笑得天真爛漫的小孩。

手上的動作已經開始在脫衣服了，但陳零九還是故意地問，「就這麼等不及喔？」

「對啊。」邱鋒澤也不害臊地承認，手上幫著陳零九把上衣順暢地脫掉再丟掉一旁，然後像是懲罰似的往那人嘴上咬了一口，「都是你害的，全都是你的錯。」

「好好好，都是我的鍋，」陳零九輕聲地哄著，戀人耍小性子的模樣可愛得緊，讓他笑得眉眼彎彎。他撇了一下牆上的時鐘，「暐弘跟采子晚點要來誒，我們來得及嗎？」

邱鋒澤已經開始在解他褲頭了，「可以的啦。」

「那他們等一下來，知道他們可能會坐的椅子上曾經發生過這樣的事，會有——」

「誒等一下！」邱鋒澤趕緊捂住了陳零九的嘴，原音兄弟好老闆的腦海中突然閃過了鐵三角剩餘兩角的身影，一種難以言喻的羞恥與愧疚一湧而上，「媽的你這麼一說我突然就不想做了。」

陳零九挑了挑眉，在邱鋒澤嚴實捂住他嘴巴的手心咬了一口，留下了一個濕噠噠的口水印，「來不及了。」

他一把把邱鋒澤按在了椅子上，自己則跪在了那人身前，那人的褲子拉下後已經有了反應的分身露了出來，陳零九笑了一下，有點輕挑的，「明明都濕了，還說自己不想做。」

說著就把那人的物什含進了嘴裡，舌頭靈活又周全地照顧著上上下下每一寸，從根部舔到頂端，來回著，又模仿抽插的頻率用嘴巴套弄著，恥毛沾上了他的津液，也濕成了一片。

漬漬的水聲迴盪在工作室裡，伴隨著邱鋒澤情難自禁的喘息，隔音良好的設計讓淫靡的聲音在安靜的環境中更加明顯，刺激著此刻變得特別敏感的感官。陳零九知道邱鋒澤很愛這一套，因為他能感覺得到那人的身體都在緊繃著，胸膛起伏得越發急速，通紅一片的脖子往後仰拉出了一個漂亮的弧度，迸發的青筋，該死的性感。

「可以了，」邱鋒澤在濃重的喘息聲中艱難地開口，「你也一起，快點。」

「嗯，」陳零九把兩人的位置對調，讓邱鋒澤坐在他腿上，他把自己早已挺立得發疼的分身跟邱鋒澤的貼在一起，快速地上下套弄著，那人的手也圈住了他的，本來就白的皮膚現在更是白得晃眼。漸漸地陳零九也失去了淡然的節奏，開口的聲音也喘得要命，「這裡沒有保險套，今天沒辦法做到最後了。」

邱鋒澤咬了下嘴唇，猶豫了幾秒才開口，「我有啦。」

陳零九聽不太清，「你說什麼？」

「我說我有啦，」邱鋒澤的臉又再度漲紅了點，眼神悄悄地瞟向旁邊，「我錢包裡有保險套。」

一瞬間陳零九忍不住笑了出來，「真的假的啦，鋒澤你有這麼欲——」

「好了好了，你不要再講了！」邱鋒澤大聲喊著試圖打斷陳零九的話語，紅蘋果一樣的臉埋進了那人胸前，「愛做不做啦，隨便你。」語氣是典型的惱羞成怒。

陳零九輕輕拍著邱鋒澤的頭，「好嘛，我不笑你了，你乖。」他在那人的錢包裡找到了保險套，牙齒一咬撕開了包裝，把套子往分身上戴的時候又湊上去吻住了邱鋒澤，嘴唇交疊舌頭交纏的聲音濕漉漉的，夾帶著那人難耐的悶哼。

邱鋒澤懷住陳零九的脖頸坐在了那人身上，陳零九進入他身體的動作極盡的溫柔也極盡的兇狠，傲人的大小把他體內占據得滿滿的，徹底地變成了那人的形狀。

陳零九待他適應了之後再一股地往深處裡頂，脆弱的地方也被占有著的感覺讓邱鋒澤幾乎要冒出了淚水，他就像一枝搖搖欲墜的花，只能緊緊攀附在陳零九這棵大樹上。他從模糊的視線中看到了陳零九默不作聲的樣子，緊繃著的下顎線，微微被汗水浸濕的頭髮隨性地散亂在額前，有一顆汗珠流了下來，不小心滴在了邱鋒澤身上，在他的心裡蕩起了浪花。

他向來愛極了陳零九這副深陷於情欲的樣子，因為邱鋒澤深知道他自己就是那情欲的本身。他捧著陳零九的臉，這一次的吻有點著急，大概是太急著想要表達些什麼，邱鋒澤幾乎是抱著要把陳零九揉碎了在這一吻的意圖，一直到快要吻得喘不過氣來的時候才捨得放開。

他們對彼此的了解都是徹頭徹尾的，從身體到靈魂，陳零九一下猛烈的衝撞就頂在了邱鋒澤身體最敏感的一處，邱鋒澤一下子忍不住叫了出聲，眼淚也奪眶而出沾滿了臉龐，陳零九細細地吻去他的淚，又溫柔地哄著，「乖乖，不哭不哭。」

可以有一個人把你當成是小孩一樣捧在手心上疼，是一件最美好不過的事了吧——他是陳零九最志趣相投的朋友，最能為他分擔壓力與憂愁的搭擋，最能與他互訴繾綣愛意的戀人。他是那人成熟得可以替他擔下一片天的伴侶，也是那人懷中一直長不大的小孩。

邱鋒澤吸了下鼻子，他想跟陳零九說的話多到三天三夜都講不完，但他知道，那人一定什麼都懂。

他抬起了頭，在那人的嘴角落下了一個細細的吻。

END


End file.
